


a sense of wonder

by sizhu



Series: take all my loves, my love, take them all [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Viktor wants it to be perfect.





	a sense of wonder

**Author's Note:**

> _"I look at you, and a sense of wonder takes me." - Homer_

Viktor bounced on his heels as he danced around the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t a complete disaster in the kitchen. He wasn’t as talented as Yuuri, but he made do well enough. And, even though it technically wasn’t his turn to cook, he wanted to surprise Yuuri. Yuuri, who was working a long day that day, with various level classes and individual students at the—no, _his_ studio. Yuuri’s studio. That he opened and started himself. That was flourishing under his care. Viktor would never _not_ be impressed with Yuuri’s dedication and ambition. Viktor sighed, dopey smile resting on his face. He would forever question how he managed to deserve someone like his Yuuri. Viktor shook his head. He had work to do! He wanted Yuuri to be pleasantly, delightfully, fantastically surprised.

Tonight was their _anniversary_! Not their first, no, but each one was special. Another year passing where Yuuri remained his and his alone, where he remained Yuuri’s and Yuuri’s alone. Aside from Yuuri’s birthday, their anniversary was his favorite day of the year. After all—if Yuuri had never been born, they would never have been able to celebrate anniversaries together. The dogs had been let out and fed, and they were still frolicking out in the backyard. Viktor let them be—they’d come back in through the dog door when they were ready. Or once they smelled the Anniversary Dinner.

It was, after all, Yuuri’s absolute favorite—and Mama Hiroko’s recipe passed on to Viktor for the very purpose of nights like tonight. Their anniversary, Yuuri’s birthday, when one of their students—whether Yuuri’s dance students or his and Viktor’s skaters—did well in a competition. And, of course, every other Friday night. Friday nights were their date night, but Yuuri insisted that the _katsudon_ be every _other_ Friday, as he forever remained hyper aware of his weight issues (though, he had allowed himself to soften just a little after retirement, much to Viktor’s hands’ delight).

Viktor kept a close eye on the food cooking while he pulled out their best dishes—the ones for special nights or company. On his way to set their dining table, Viktor paused and checked to make sure the food wasn’t burning. Satisfied, he nodded and set their plates, and then set out two crystal goblets and a bottle of wine he’d somehow managed to get from Yakov (”I’ve said it once, Vitya, and I’ll say it again: don’t fuck this up. That boy is one of a kind.”). It was a red; a good year, too. Viktor understood quite clearly that the wine was more for Yuuri than it was for himself—a sentiment Viktor thought perfectly reasonable. Yuuri was—

Well, Yakov said it: Yuuri was absolutely one of a kind, and Viktor wanted to do his best to make Yuuri _want_ to stay. He strove for that even all these years after their wedding. Realistically, Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn’t going anywhere, but there was always that tiny itchy voice of fear in the deepest corners of his brain. Viktor shook his head. Tonight was going to be _happy_. He wouldn’t dwell on any of his insecurities. He took a deep breath and focused his efforts on cooking. He couldn’t wait for Yuuri to get home—he was so excited to share this. But at the same time, Yuuri _couldn_ _’t_ come home before everything was ready.

Barking knocked Viktor’s thought-train back on its tracks. Makkachin and Darcy barreled back inside via the dog door. Makkachin went to her water dish, but Darcy still had no manners. He danced around and under Viktor’s legs, hoping for Viktor to drop something—anything. Viktor eyed him, pointing the tongs in his direction. Darcy yipped, prancing about. But Viktor held strong, giving Darcy his most Disappointed Dad stare, shaking the tongs disapprovingly. “No, Darcy.”

Darcy whined.

“No.” Viktor huffed. “You better start behaving, mister, or it’s going to be obedience school for you.”

This time, Darcy whimpered.

“You are not getting any of Yuuri’s anniversary treat.” Viktor jabbed the tongs in the air again, pointed right at Darcy. “I will put you in the bedroom if you don’t behave.”

Darcy whined, but he left Viktor’s side and joined Makkachin in the living room. Viktor sniffed and turned back to his cooking.

* * *

The door clicked open and Yuuri stepped through the threshold, humming to himself. It was late—the sun had already set—and he was exhausted deep in his bones, but it was _good_. It was the type of exhaustion that came with a Good Day. A Productive Day. And, probably best of all, a day where he didn’t have to constantly stop and through his Anxiety out of the driver’s seat. Yuuri breathed deep, grinning. And then Darcy barreled into his shins, yipping and looking all around like a pitiful mistreated mongrel. Yuuri arched his eyebrows at the sight. He shook his head, dropping his things by the door and toeing out of his shoes. Scooping up Darcy, he padded his way into the kitchen.

“Vitya, darling,” Yuuri all but cooed, leaning on the wall, smiling at his cooking husband. “Care to tell me why Darcy is acting like he’s been grossly mistreated for days?”

Viktor startled so suddenly that his tongs flew into the air. It was only by divine intervention that he was able to catch them before they hit the ground. With the hand not grasping the tongs, Viktor clutched at his heart. He turned to Yuuri, eyes blown wide. His heart hammered, as it took an excruciatingly long time to come down from the sudden spike of adrenaline.

“ _Yuuri_.” Viktor whined. “You scared the shit out of me. Where did you come from?”

“…The front door?” Yuuri blinked. “Because I live here?”

“But—” Viktor chewed on his bottom lip. “You were supposed to be gone all day.”

“Vitya?” Yuuri held Darcy close, averting his gaze. So much for kicking Anxiety out of the driver’s seat. _Thanks, Brad._ “Am I—not supposed to be here?”

“No!” Viktor yelped. “That’s not it at all! Of course you’re supposed to be here. It’s just— Now the surprise is ruined.”

As Yuuri relaxed from his sudden terror, Viktor’s face had fallen. It was a look that Yuuri _hated_. “Vitya…”

“It’s our anniversary—”

“I know.”

“And I wanted to have dinner finished before you got home.” Viktor glanced at his progress. He poked at the cooking, making sure it wasn’t burning. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Yuuri puffed his cheeks before smiling. “ _Vitya_. I thought we cooked dinner _together_ on our anniversary.”

“I—well.” Viktor shrugged helplessly. “I thought I’d surprise you with _katsudon_ this year.”

“Oh, Vitya. I love you.” Yuuri laughed breathlessly. He set Darcy down on the floor and stepped into Viktor’s space, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. He peppered kisses over Viktor’s face, humming happily. “I love you so much.”

“ _Yuuuri_.” Viktor whined, but he couldn’t help his smile. “You’re not helping.”

“Mm… Do you want me to help?” Yuuri asked. “Or do you want to finish by yourself?”

“Are you going to distract me, _solnyshko_?” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s nose.

“Well, if you want me out of the kitchen so bad…” Yuuri laughed again. “You never told me why Darcy was playing the mistreatment card.”

On cue, Darcy whined. He pawed at Yuuri’s leg, since Viktor clearly wasn’t going to share with him. Yuuri snorted. He shook his head with a small laugh. Now it made sense. Reluctantly, Yuuri stepped away from Viktor and put his hands on his hips, looking down at their puppy. Darcy tilted his head, looking sad. And pitiful. And like no one loved him. Now, where did he learn a thing like that?

“Darcy, I know you’ve been fed,” Yuuri told him. Darcy whimpered.

“See?” Viktor huffed, going back to cooking. “That’s what I’ve had to deal with. He played the wounded animal with you because I threatened to put him in the bedroom if he didn’t stop begging. I also may have, uh, threatened obedience school.”

“Someone’s not learning his manners from Makka, I take it.” Yuuri rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Alright, Vitya. Don’t burn it this time, I’ll keep Darcy out.”

“Mm’love you.” Viktor turned his head and stole a kiss, which Yuuri happily returned. He watched Yuuri pick up the squirming pup and carry him into the living room.

“Oh, and Vitya?” Yuuri called behind him. “That obedience training isn’t a terrible idea, you know.”

* * *

Finally, after panic and hard work, blood, sweat and tears, Viktor placed all the food on their dining table. He nodded at his handiwork. Just in time, too, as Yuuri just poked his head into the kitchen.

“Vitya, is it done?” There was slight whine to Yuuri’s voice that he was entirely unaware of. “I’m starving. I don’t remember the last thing I ate. Or when.”

“… _Cheezitz H. Crust_ , Yuuri.” Viktor gaped at him. “Do I need to start sending you reminder texts to put _something_ in your stomach?”

“Uhm.” Yuuri had the decency to look sheepish as he sat down at the table. “No…? I thought we were making dinner together so I wanted to make sure I had room in my stomach?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Yuuri, scrutinizing him. After several moments of Yuuri fidgeting under his gaze, he relented. Not without a sigh, though. “Okay. But if I find out you forgot to eat again tomorrow—”

“Alright, alright.” Yuuri laughed, holding his hands up. “Seriously, can we eat now?”

“Of course!” Viktor clicked a pair of chopsticks together before handing over a second pair for Yuuri. He sat at the corner next to him. “I made it with you in mind~.”

“You’re very sweet.” Yuuri giggled. He took a bite and paused. Sitting up a little straighter, he savored the taste—very slowly. Viktor fidgeted next to him.

“Yuuri…? Is everything okay?”

“Vitya.” Yuuri breathed. “ _Vitya_. This is _delicious_. It’s really the best you’ve made.”

Viktor deflated with a great sigh of relief. He smiled at Yuuri. “You _scared_ me. You’re doing that a lot today.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Yuuri hummed, taking another bite. He smiled brightly at Viktor—it was almost blinding. “It’s great. It really is.”

Yuuri set his bowl down and leaned over the corner, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s lips. Viktor melted. It was almost too tempting to abandon his carefully crafted dinner in favor of focusing entirely on Yuuri. Thankfully, Yuuri seemed to have a different idea, as he gave Viktor another kiss—a peck on the cheek this time—and turned to his food, savoring every bit of it. And God—

“You’re beautiful.” Viktor’s voice was reverent.

“Vitya…” Yuuri glanced at him. “I’m _eating_.”

“And?”

“You’re impossible.” Yuuri rolled his eyes with a smile. He’d learned not to argue with Viktor on the matter.

* * *

 

“Happy anniversary, _solnyshko_.”

“Mm’love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY DONE, TWO WEEKS LATE HAHAHAHA
> 
> i hope you've enjoyed


End file.
